Mac & Cubone
by Incepihyike
Summary: Mac a 19 year old with a troubled past, his partner, a Cubone, they share the pain of losing their mothers, but Mac's life spirals entirely out of control and he has a slow decent into madness; Depression, Angst, & Violent Lemon later on. i won't really update this to much, this is pretty much a side-project
1. Consciousness

_**Phase One "Consciousness"**_

* * *

I had lost, his Nidoking was far to strong, my Cubone is unconscious... next to my body set limp on the base of the cement column under the dim lights of parking garage, blood dripping from one side of my mouth... i knew this would happen... 'Hardcore Battling' a battle where both Pokemon and Trainers' life are at risk, i've excepted this fact, i want to die here, my partner, Cubone, he and i are brothers in pain, my mother was raped and murdered right in front of me by my 'Friends'... they were my first kills in the Hardcore League, i had done well... but now... i lost against the Hardcore Champion... and as customary, i'll die... i look at Cubone, he was awake but had his eyes closed and a blissful smile, he knew he'd see his mother soon... i close my eyes and await death with a smile myself.

Champion-"**Hey, kid get up now**" I look up at him... he has his hand out... is he trying to help me? that bastard! how dare he deny me of this right that so many he have given! i slap his hand out of his hand out of my face and spitted at him, Cubone screamed something at his Nidoking.

?-"**Kill me, i lost! it's the rules!**" Cubone barked in agreement, he leaned to me and whispered something.

Champion-"**shut up kid, this isn't the life for you, your still young, now get the fuck out of here before i finish you!**".

?-"**do it damnit! what the fuck do i have to live for?**" the Champion gritted his teeth, then in one swift movement, pulled out a pocket knife and made it look like that i stabbed him.

Referee-"**Disqualification!, The Champion retains his title, Guards! remove this cheat and his pokemon from the arena!**" i felt a clack on the back of my head, next thing i know i awake in a forest, right outside of a town... i hear the sounds of sirens from the town, Officer Jenny, and an ambulance coming up to me... i lose conscious again as i awake once again, i find myself in a hospital bed, a completely decently white room, i see a girl with long pink hair, her face had a... good... complexion, her eyes where Lime Green, they had... this good feeling about them... it made me think back to happier time... my eyes scale down to her half-decent bust, other than that her slim body, covered by a silky white dress and a nurses cap... there's a calming air of her.

Girl-"**_Ahh you're awake thank Arceus, you're pretty much dead_**"

?-"**_Really... then why'd you try?_**"

Girl-"**_H-Huh?_**" she fidgetted nervously, off set by what i said, her pretty face turned into one of scare and concern, this twisted my heart... i wanted this feeling to go away... i really wanted it to go away... i wanted her to stop making that face at me... it made me feel worse than i usually do.

?-"**_please relax... i'm not crazy..._**"

Girl-"**_W-What? no-no-no-no! thats not what i mean... i uh... well... errr sorry, this is my first day here_**"

?-"_**i'm likely the biggest wild card you'll get, i'm the bottom of the barrel**_"

Girl-"**_oh, don't say that! be more optimistic!_**" she had a large smile on her face, it made me feel warm... i think i smiled too "**_there we go!_**" she replied to my involventary smile, and her smile got larger, mine did the same

?-"**_...i'm Mac_**" i blurted out... i never tell people my name... so why did i... my trail of thought was cut as i her gentle voice and immediately focused on her

Girl-"**_i'm Shaynne, but everyone just calls me Shay_**" my heart sunk partially, that was my mothers' name... while thinking of that, Cubone crossed my mind

Mac-"**_what about my Cubone?_**" she grimmanced

Shay-"**_i'm sorry Mac... he didn't make it..._**" i felt like dying, my one friend... gone... i looked up at the ceiling

Mac-{**_you're in a good place buddy, you're the lucky one_**} i think to myself, she facepalmed realizing that she forgot something

Shay-"_**Sorry! i forgot i'm your personal nurse whoever paid for you to be here really cares, is there anything you need?**_" i was skeptical and quizical

Mac-"**_what do you mean by 'Personal Nurse' exactly?_**" her face went dark red

Shay-"**_if i plan to get a paycheck i have to do anything to make sure you're absolutely comfortable_**"

Mac-"**_oh... when can i leave?_**" she walked up to me and bent down and spoke into my ear softly

Shay-"**_you can leave whenever you feel like, but i'd like it if you stayed a while longer, i think you're kinda cute._**" she kissed me on the cheek... i... i'm conflicted... my friends' gone... and now i think i made a new one... but all of a sudden i'm worried this feels forced, i sat up and realized... my hands where chained to guardrails of the bed i look at her, with an old fierceness in my eyes.

Mac-"**_what the hell?_**" the room began to shake, i heard barking... he was calling to me... i could hear the worry in his voice

Cubone-"**Bone Cu Cubone Bone!**" i woke up to Cubone brutally shaking me, i was in a forest near a town, Shaynne... she was to 'real' to be a dream i slowly petted and kissed his foreskull.

Mac-"**i'm fine Cubone... i'm fine buddy**"

Cubone-"**Cuuuuuu**" he smiled... i knew i was the only one who felt his pain... sometimes i think hes just more than just my friend...

Mac-"**i hate society... its rules bind me... Cubone... we've gotten revenge... i wonder whats next**"

Cubone-"**Bone Cu?**" i kind of understood him.

Mac-"**you're right... we can only hope...**"

* * *

**_"you know, my Persona Fan fic is past the point where i can add angst in a pheasable way, so i'll make an angst fic, who knows, maybe there'll be Lemon" ~Incep_**

**_Incep(Edit): i'd like to say, i did this in the dead of night, so don't expect this to be updated often, but, like i do everything else, i shall try, maybe not too soon, since i'm writing a 5 page story for my Composition Class :/ but definitely over the summer, i'd be an idiot if i didn't i have plenty of free time on my hands well, until my 'Boss' so to say, gets his stream back up and running :P_**


	2. Banette & Sableye

Subphase 1-1 "Banette & Sableye"

* * *

I awake to a forest, Cubone snuggled in my arms... i like this feeling... his black eyes slowly open, he looks at me and smiles, i pet his skull.

Mac-"**Morning buddy**" Morning... why not Good Morning?... Good is a illusion, like everything is... if its 'good' it'll go away, they always say '...thats why you always enjoy things while they last'... atleast thats what my dad said at mom's funeral...

Cubone-"**Bone Cu...**" he rubbed his eyes... it was so... cute, i stand up and place him on my shoulder.

Mac-"**i guess i'm not welcome in the Hardcore Battle Scene anymore... that bastard getting me exiled... now where do i...!**" i heard a bush rather audibly rumble behind me, a Banette & a Sableye, Banette's right eye seemed to be clawed out & the Sableye's left arm looked like it was biten right off, not even a nub was left, they looked me scared, and they ran behind me, as a Houndoom leapt from the bush, blood staining its snout and claws it let out a fierce howl and glared thru my legs and at the desimated ghost pokemon.

Houndoom-"**Houn Doo Houndoom Doom Doom Hou!**" Cubone leapt off my shoulder and gets in a battle stance with his Bone Club... does he want to protect these pokemon?... nah, he just wants fight... right?, either way this Houndoom can't be that smart on its own, i've fought master tactians in the Hardcore Circuit, this wild mutt doesn't stand a chance.

Mac-"**this one is all yours Cubone**" Cubone nods at me, i turn my back to their battle, i immediately hear the Houndoom whimper in severe pain... sweet music to my ears... i crouch down and pet Sableye and Banette... Sableye are quite rare, they're hunted for their fine gems, trainers in a pinch sell their Sableye's for money... for a Sableye... all around are traitors... a rule in the Hardcore Circuit was that it was illegal to kill a Sableye, you could kill the trainer... just not the Sableye... i can understand his misery, those that he care for are killed... Cubone leaps on my back and sits back on my shoulder, blood drenching his skull and a statisfying smile on his face, and as for Banette... 'Bane, a unwanted thing... a doll abandonned... a girly thing' Bane-ette, they search for their prior master... and killed them... by princible they're all about revenge... i like that.

Banette-"**Ba Banette?**" she looked the Sableye.

Sableye-"**Eye Sable Sab Eye**" they both look at wearily, Cubone hops down and confronts them... then why'd he jump on my shoulder in the first place?

Cubone-"**Bone Cu Bone Cubone Cu!**" Cubone took a Nest Ball and the Heal Ball i had taken from prior challangers, the fools, they thought they'd live to get more pokemon, foolish ideals cling to the unlucky, he placed a ball in front of both of them, Sableye went first, and touched the Heal Ball... no shakes, just a ping, the Banette eye'd the Nest Ball, i don't know what Cubone barked at it, but she was in the Nest Ball pretty quickly... then it hit me... i just got two more pokemon, i pick up the pokeballs and put them in my jacket pockets, i lift Cubone back on my shoulders.

Mac-"**Lets get them to a Pokemon Center**" they need help... and the horrified expression on Nurse Joys' face will make it even sweeter... it was i with the shocked face... the city i was so near... it was my home town... Fuschia City... this fucking hellhole! WHY HERE? of ALL THE PLACES THEY LEFT ME HERE? Cubone barked madly.

Cubone-"**BONE CU CUBONE**!" his mother was killed in the Safari Zone... this too is his home.

Mac-"**Tell me about it... lets just get this over with**" Cubone nodded.

Cubone-"**Bone!**" i bring out Sableye & Banette, as i headed to the pokemon center at a brisk pace, children cried, some people gasped, others screamed... i had the largest grin on my face, i enter the Pokemon Center, moment of truth.

Nurse-"**Welcome to...**" her mouth just sort of stayed opened... until she put her hands over her mouth, her eyes water slightly, such a pretty picture, i place the two on the counter infront of her, yup, shes crying all right.

Mac-"**you can fix'em right?**" she just grabs them and runs back to the Instensive Care Ward... i decide to stick around... i heard sirens... i guess she figured i did this to them... i wonder if i'm still a smooth talker like before i went into the Hardcore Circuit?...i sit down at a couch,but Io and Behold, Officer Jenny walks in.

Officer-"**are you the young man who brought in a Banette and a Sableye?**" she walked up to me... i never understood why some girls hips sway when they walk, and others don't... meh, atleast its something pleasant to look at.

Mac-"**and if i was?**" she bends over glaring at me in the eye's with her arms crossed over her bust.

Officer-"**such horrible mistreatment of pokemon can lead to a large time in jail!**" Cubone makes a low growl, and then i remember i hadn't wash his skull... i might as well tell her what happened.

Mac-"**they were fighting a Houndoom or something, and Cubone took care of it, and i sort of caught them**" she looked at me wearily

Officer-"**well... there have been reports of Houndoom and Houndour suddenly attack passerby's that wander in the forest to much**" she stands up straight and nods, she moves her arms away from her ample chest to her side and walks off... swaying that wonderful sway...

Cubone-"**Cubone...**" we share a sigh.

Mac-"**i know, huh buddy?**" Nurse Joy brought them back, well that was about 50 times faster than i thought it would be, whatever, the quicker i get out of here, the fucking better.

Nurse-"**H-Here you go**" she placed them carefully on the counter and walked away, i must of made her pretty damn uncomfortable... cool.

Mac-"**wanta go back in your balls or...**" they shake their heads, Sableye jumps onto my other shoulder, and since Banette can float, i don't see a point in why anyone needs to walk beside me, and i suppose floating can be tiring... somehow, i look at Banette floating to my left, next to Sableye.

Banette-"**Bane Bane?**" she tilts her head at me quizically, her clawed out eye is stitched close.

Mac-"**its nothing**" we leave the Pokemon Center, and i head-out towards Route 15, i saw some Hoppip and Nidorina... of course Nidorino... *shiver* anyways, i pass by two bikers who block me from the front and the back.

Biker-"**Hey Alex, look at what we got here, a trainer going uphill**"

Alex-"**what idiot Ernest, hey kid you gotta bike?**" he looks at me with brazen eyes.

Mac-"**what's it to you?**" the Biker's grin and pull out their pokeballs... look like Sableye and Banette will have to battle...

* * *

**_So yeah, Alex and Ernest are actual trainers in the game series, however, i will cutout the Pokemon Battles ~Incep_**


End file.
